User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Monster Appreciation Week: Rathian (5th Gen)
Hello, and welcome to Monster Appreciation Week! This week we look at the "Queen of Flying Wyverns", Rathian! In-Game Description Monster Hunter: World Equipment Interesting Facts About Rathian Order: Saurischia - Suborder: Wyvern Feet - Infraorder: Armor Shell Wyvern - Superfamily: Flying Wyvern - Family: Rath *Known as the Female Fire Wyvern (Japanese 雌火竜), or Queen of the Land (Japanese 陸の女王), Rathian is a Flying Wyvern that is the female counterpart of Rathalos. **Like her male counterpart, Rathian is easily the most recognizable and popular wyvern in the Monster Hunter world. *Rathian can be found in living in the Forest and Hills/Verdant Hills, Old Desert/Dunes, Desert, Old Jungle, Jungle, Old Swamp, Swamp/Marshlands, Great Forest, Deserted Island, Sandy Plains, Misty Peaks, Flooded Forest, Everwood, Ancestral Steppe, Sunken Hollow, Primal Forest, Jurassic Frontier, Ancient Forest, Wildspire Waste, Ruined Ridge, Tower, Gorge, Highland, Fortress Ruins, Dawnwind Valley, Ancestral Tomb, and Moonlands. **Rathian can also live in the same harsh environments as Rathalos, though this has rarely been seen. **There are two subspecies of Raths, the Old World (1st - 2nd Gen) and the Island District (3rd Gen). It is believed that the Raths seen in the 4th Generation are their own species as well. It is also mentioned that some species (Isn't exclusive to just the Raths) may vary from region to region. **Rathian will travel to certain areas when the breeding season is near. *Unlike Rathalos, Rathian prefer to fight on land rather than in the air. With their powerful legs, Rathian are able to chase down and overpower prey with ease, even making quick turns when a creature tries to shake them, before poisoning them. Rathian are masters at ground combat. *On Rathian's wings, back, and tail are small spikes/thorns/hairs that contain a deadly venom. She uses the ones her on tail to poison predator and prey alike, weakening the victim, before finishing the foe off with her talons. *Rathian have better fire-breathing abilities than their male counterparts. They are able to breathe three fireballs in succession, some are even able to produce a powerful wyvernfire attack. **Despite having better fire-breathing abilities, Rathian are considered weaker than Rathalos. *Due to the Rathian's straightforward way of fighting and her less aggressive nature, she is considered to be easier for new hunters to handle. **The Raths encountered in Low Rank are immature, they aren't sexually-mature yet. *While Rathalos patrols the territory from the skies, Rathian cares for the young. She feeds her young by using the spike on her chin, attaching pieces of meat on it to feed them. **Interestingly, the inside of the spike is hollow, due to it being used to get rid of the toxins contained in the raw meat. *The Rathian's shell is comprised of a layer of scales. *The size of a Rathian's scales are a good way to tell her age. *A ruby from a Rathian are almost too nice to use or touch. *A Rath's Marrow ignites with air contact. *Rath meat is a popular dish in the world. Rathian Chops are beloved in body and spirit. *The bone serum from a Rathian is used in some spiritual media. *Rathian webbing has high heat resistance. Rathian's Original BGM Videos Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Appreciation Week Blogs